Enquanto Você Dormia
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: Hinata é uma bilheteira de uma estação de trem, e é apaixonada por um homem que sempre passa lá, mas ela nunca falou com ele. Sua vida vira de cabeça pra baixo quando o salva de um acidente é é confundida com sua noiva pela família... [NARUHINA]
1. Nem tudo é como você deseja

**BASEADO NO FILME "ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA"**

_Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata._

_Meu pai sempre dizia: a vida nem sempre é como desejamos. Claro que ele estava falando da minha vida, né..._

_Nos saíamos em aventuras e ele me contava muitas histórias, mas as minhas favoritas eram as histórias sobre a minha mãe._

_Um dia eu perguntei à ele: "Como você sabia que estava apaixonado pela mamãe?" e ele respondeu "Ela me deu um mundo..."_

_Na verdade era só um globo com uma luz dentro... o.o_

_Os anos se passaram, e eu comecei a trabalhar de bilheteira numa estação de trem._

_E foi lá que eu me apaixonei._

_Ele é um homem lindo, charmoso... que passa todos os dias de manhã, às 8:30, de segunda à sexta._

_Tá legal que eu nunca falei com ele... mas algum dias eu irei me apresentar e vamos acabar nos casando! n.n_

_Ele é meu príncipe encantado..._

**Enquanto Você Dormia – Capítulo 1**

**A vida nem sempre é como desejamos...**

_Bem, como eu disse antes, eu trabalho em uma estação de trem em Nova York, como bilheteira._

_Eu vivo sozinha, junto com a minha gatinha de estimação._

_Meu trabalho não é emocionante. Pelo contrário, é um saco. ¬¬ Mas eu tenho uma razão para ir! _

_Meu príncipe..._

_Ele tem cabelos negros e olhos ônix penetrantes que faz você cair da cadeira se não se controlar devidamente..._

_Agora, por exemplo, estou indo para o trabalho toda feliz, passando na barraca de cachorro-quente._

**Hinata:****-Pro dono da barraca-** O de sempre, por favor. n.n

**Dono da barraca: **E como é o de sempre? ¬¬

**Hinata:****-Sem prestar atenção-** Ah, você sabe, salsicha, pão e mostarda... Ah! Chefe!

_Meu chefe é o senhor Pain. Ele é um cara um pouco desligado e embananado, mas ele é simpático... tirando aqueles pirceings... ¬¬'_

**Pain:**Ah, oi Hinata. Queria falar com você. n.n **–Pro dono da barraca-** O de sempre, por favor. n.n

**Dono da barraca: **¬¬

**Hinata:**Queria falar o quê?

**Pain:**Indiquei você pra funcionária do mês. n.n Mas pra ganhar o cargo, você vai ter que trabalhar no Natal, que está próximo...

**Hinata:**Mas...mas... o.o

**Pain:**Por favor, Hinata! As outras têm família, e eu estou com problemas com a Konan...

**Hinata:****-Baixinho-** Deve ser por causa de suas puladas de cerca... -.-

**Pain:**Hã?

**Hinata:**Nada, nada... n.n Mas...mas... mas... trabalhar na época do Natal...

**Pain: **É que você é a única...

**Hinata:**...que não tem família, eu sei... -.-' Tudo bem, chefe...

_E pra variar, vou ter que ficar trabalhando no Natal... ó, vida. ¬¬_

_Hmpf! Por que que eu tenho que ficar aqui, agora?! Não tem ninguém..._

Um homem de cabelos negros se aproxima da bilheteria.

_Eu devia sair por...a...í..._

**Sasuke:****-Pegando o bilhete, sem olhar pra Hinata-** Feliz Natal. -.- **-Vai pra perto do s trilhos e fica esperando o trem-**

**Hinata:**O.O

_Oi...meu nome é Hinata...belo casaco...quer sair comigo? Eu te amo... DROGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_

Enquanto Hinata se lamentava, Sasuke é empurrado nos trilhos por um homem, aparentemente bêbado.

**Hinata:**Ai, meu Deus!!!!! **–Corre ao encontro de Sasuke-** Moço! Moço!

**Sasuke:**X.X

**Hinata:****-Sacudindo Sasuke-** Moçoooooooo!!!!!

_Ai meu Deeeeus!!! O que eu faço agora?!?!?!_

Um trem vem em direção aos dois.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!! E AGORA?! E AGORA?_

**Hinata:**Moçoooo!!! Acorda!!! Tem um trem vindo aí!!! E É UM EXPRESSO!!!TT.TT Moçooooooooo!!!!

**Sasuke:**X.X

Percebendo que o trem ia mesmo atropelá-los, Hinata saiu empurrando o homem junto com ela, para onde o trem não alcançava.

_Estamos salvoooss!!_

**Hinata:**Moço! **–Dando tapinhas no rosto do Sasuke-**

**Sasuke:****-Acordando-**

**Hinata:**Ah!

**Sasuke:****-Desmaia-**

**Hinata:**¬¬

_**(Hospital)**_

**Hinata: ****-Para a recepcionista-** Senhora, o homem que foi trazido para cá agora...

**Recepcionista: **O nome dele, por favor. o.o

**Hinata: **Mas eu não sei o nome dele! T-T

**Recepcionista: **Mas eu preciso do nome dele e...

**Médico: **E então, o que aconteceu?!

**Médico 2: **Ele caiu nos trilhos e bateu a cabeça, está em coma...

**Médico: **Levem-no para um quarto, irei examiná-lo!

**Hinata: **É ELE!!! ALI!!! **–Aponta-** Eu posso vê-lo?

**Médico 3: **Só familiares. **–Fecha a porta na cara dela-**

**Hinata: **Mas eu... **–Pensando alto-** Ia casar com ele... i-i

**Enfermeira: **ºOº

_**(Próximo ao quarto de Sasuke)**_

**Enfermeira: **Por aqui, senhorita Hinata. n.n **–Abre a porta do quarto do Sasuke-**

_Não sei por que essa enfermeira está me ajudando, mas deixa pra lá... o.o_

**Hinata: **Obrigada... **–Senta-se ao lado de Sasuke, que estava deitado, em coma.-**

**Enfermeira: **Fale com ele, ajuda. n.n

**Hinata: **Hm? Errr... **–Para Sasuke-** Oi... o.o' va...vai ficar tudo bem... o.o'''

_Por que diabos eu estou fazendo isso?!?!_

_**(Fora do quarto)**_

**Policial: **A garota que salvou ele está lá dentro?

**Enfermeira: **Sim, ela é a noiva dele. n.n

**Policial: **Ah...ºOº

**Voz: **ONDE ELE ESTÁ?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Que voz é essa?_

Entra no quarto muitas pessoas: Dois velhos (Jiraya e Chiyo), um casal (Kushina e Minato) e um homem que aparentava ser da mesma idade de Hinata (Itachi).

**Kushina: **SASUKINHO, MEU BEBÊ!!! TT-TT (N/A: Uzumaki Kushina no original: Mãe de Naruto)

**Minato: **O que houve com ele?! Quem é você?

_Ixi... acho que são os pais dele... o.o_

_Ah, o nome dele é Sasuke... 8D_

**Hinata: **E...e...e...eu sou... o.o

**Enfermeira: **É a noiva dele. n.n

**Família de Sasuke: **O.O

**Hinata: **HÃ?!?!?!?!?!

_Mas o QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????? O.O_

**CONTINUA**

**Oie gente!!!! Ói eu aqui com uma fic Naruhina!!!!! \o\ Espero que gostem... x.x''' **


	2. Noiva?

**Enquanto Você Dormia – Capítulo 2**

**Pseudo-Noiva**

**Itachi: **Hm... então meu tolo irmãozinho finalmente tomou juízo... n.n

**Jiraya: **Eita, afilhado safadenho... 8D

**Chiyo: **Mas ele nunca tinha dito que estava noivo... o.o

_O que essa enfermeira falo agora??????// Mas eu não sou noiva dele!!! Nem conheço ele!!!! O.O''''_

**Hinata: **Errr... na verdade eu.. o.o

**Médico 3: **EI! Eu não tinha dito que era só familiares, senhorita? Saia daqui! Não é porque você salvou ele que...

**Hinata:**Ah... o.o

**Minato: **ELA É DA FAMíLIA! Ò.Ó

**Kushina: **Ooooh! **–Abraça Hinata-** Obrigada por ter salvo ele!!!!! TT.TT

**Hinata: **O.O'''

_O que eu faço agoraaaaaaaaaaa?!?!?!_

_**(Sala de espera)**_

Um silêncio mórbido reinava entre a família de Sasuke e Hinata.

**Minato: ****-Quebrando o silèncio-** Errr... então, como você conheceu o Sasuke? n.n

**Kushina: **Sim, que eu saiba ele estava namorando com uma tal de Ino... o.o

**Itachi: **Aquela vaca. u.u

**Hinata: **Be..bem...na verdade... o.o Foi...o sorriso dele...cativante... o////o

**Família: **Awwwwwwww... n///n

_Hinata Hyuuga, você está ferrada. O.o_

**Kushina: **Que bom que ele encontrou uma moça tão maravilhosa e largou aquela Ino... n.n

**Hinata: **Ahahah... n.n'''

**Minato: **O Naruto vai gostar de você também. n.n

**Hinata: **Naruto? o.o

**Kushina: **É o nosso caçula. n.n Ele tem mais ou menos a sua idade, acho. n.n

**Hinata: **Ah... o.o''''

_SOCORRO!!! Eles acham que eu sou noiva dele mesmo!!!!! O.O''''_

**Minato: **Vamos convidar você para jantar, algum dia. n.n

**Hinata: **Ha...hai... n.n'''

_**(Elevador)**_

**Hinata: ****-faz menção de entrar no elevador-**

**Kiba: **Olá. n.n Você deve ser a noiva do Sasuke. Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, colega de trabalho dele. n.n

**Hinata: **Ah, oi... o.o'

**Kiba: **Que pena que ele teve esse acidente, né... ele tinha tido outro, sabe... o.o' Mas ele não disse que a culpa era minha, disse? ELE DISSE, NÃO DISSE?!?! Mas a culpa não foi minha!!! Todo advogado carrega um lápis, não carrega? A culpa foi minha se o lápis foi parar no...

**Hinata: **O.O

**Médico 2: **Hinata-san, as coisas do seu marido...**–Coloca uma caixa nas mãos da Hinata-**

**Hinata: **Mas ele não é meu marido! O.O'

**Médico 2: **Tá bom, noivo... -.- **-Sai-**

**Hinata: **Afffff... T-T

**Kiba: **Mas então, né...

_**(Em frente a barraca de cachorro-quente)**_

**Hinata:**Chefe, eu estou com um problema. O.O

**Pain:**Diga... n.n

**Hinata:**Eu salvei aquele cara que eu gostava e agora a família acha que eu sou noiva dele. o.o O que eu faço!?!

**Pain:**Conte a verdade, oras... -.-

**Hinata:**Mas...eles pareceram tão felizes...

**Pain:**Então não conte, oras... -.-

**Hinata:**¬¬

_**(À noite, no hospital)**_

**Hinata:**Be...bem... Sasuke... o.o

**Sasuke:**X.X

**Hinata:**Acho que eu devo me apresentar... me...meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, sou bilheteira na estação de trem que o senhor sempre vai... eu estava apaixonada por você... e por desventura, sua família acha que eu sou sua noiva...

**Sasuke:**X.X

**Hinata:**O senhor não deve acreditar em amor a primeira vista, né... n.n' Deve ser muito certinho para isso...

Hinata continuava a conversar com ele e não reparou que Jiraya ouvia toda a conversa...

_**(Dia seguinte)**_

**Kushina:**HINATA-CHANNN!!! VOCÊ DORMIU AQUI COM MEU FILHOTE? OBRIGADAAAAAA!!! **–Abraça-**

**Chiyo:**Ele está mais corado que antes... o.o **–Olhando para a cara pálida de Sasuke-**

**Minato:**Hinata-chan, hoje queremos que você jante conosco. n.n

**Hinata:**Heh??? Mas...mas...mas... o.o'

**Itachi:**Nós insistimos. n.n Aí você vai poder conhecer o Naruto-kun. n.n

**Hinata:**Ah...okay... o.o'''

_Eu vou me arrepender por isso... ¬¬_

_**(Casa da família de Sasuke – À noite)**_

**Hinata:**Olá a todos... n.n

**Minato:**Olá, Hinata-chan! Entre, entre!!!!! Naruto!!! Naruto, desça aqui, menino!!!

Um homem loiro, bonito, com um ar divertido, vestindo uma camiseta laranja desceu as escadas e saltou pra cima de Hinata.

**Naruto:**Você deve ser a noiva do teme!!!! Prazer, eu sou Naruto, o irmão dele!!!! n.n

**Hinata:****-Corada-** Ah, o prazer é todo meu...

Enquanto jantava com a família de Sasuke, Hinata se sentiu feliz, afinal, era uma pessoa solitária. Mas não entendia porque o rosto de Naruto a encantava tanto...

_**(Quintal da casa)**_

**Jiraya:**Hinata-chan, posso falar à sós com você?

**Hinata:**Claro... n.n

**Jiraya:**Hinata-chan, eu ouvi você conversando com o Sasuke, naquela noite...

**Hinata:**Ah...ahh...!!!!!! Desculpe!!! Por favor... eu não queria...mentir pra vocês... pode...contar pra eles...

**Jiraya:**Não mesmo! Conhecer você foi uma grande felicidade nessa família! Meu Deus, a quanto tempo não via o Itachi sorrir. n.n

**Hinata:**...

**Jiraya:**Sem falar que ver você nessa situação é divertido. n.n

**Hinata:**-.-'

_**(Porta da casa)**_

**Naruto:**Hinata-chan, deixa que eu te acompanho até a sua casa. n.n

**Hinata:**Obrigada... Naruto..kun... n.n'

_**(Rua)**_

**Naruto:**Hinata-chan, o teme tem tanta sorte... n.n

**Hinata:**Ahaha... n.n'''

**Naruto:**Mas ele sempre foi muito sofisticado... 8D Por isso é um pouco estranho...

**Hinata:**Ah... n.n'''

**Naruto:**Sem ofensas, é claro. n.n'

**Hinata:**Sem problemas. n.n'

Hinata escorrega no gelo e Naruto a segura, antes dela cair. Ficam se olhando, corados. Ambos fazem menção de se beijarem, mas se afastam rapidamente.

**Hinata:**Me...me...me... me desculpe... o/////o

**Naruto:**Imagina. n///n

**Hinata:**Mi..minha casa é aqui... obrigada por me trazer... n///n

**Naruto:**Ah... de...nada...

Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar enquanto Hinata fechava a porta.

_**(Casa de Hinata)**_

_Okay. O que foi isso?_

_Eu simplesmente não entendo._

_Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sasuke, não estou? Eu..._

_Mas... o Naruto-kun é tão quente..._

_AI MEU DEUS!!! ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO IRMÃO MAIS NOVO DO MEU PRÍNCIPE!!! O.O_

_**(Apartamento chique onde Sasuke mora)**_

O telefone tocava insistentemente. Como ninguém atendeu, a caixa eletrônica fez o serviço.

_**Ino:**__Sasuke? Não está em casa? Bem, só quero dizer que estou voltando à Nova York. Pensei um pouco e disse "Por que não"? Ehe! Eu me caso com você._

_Eu me caso com você..._

Tu tu tu...

_**(Hospital)**_

**Naruto:****-Jogando cartas-** Ganhei de novo, teme. n.n

**Sasuke:**X.X

**Naruto:**...

**Sasuke:**X.X

**Naruto:**Sabe, teme... eu nunca invejei nada do que você tem... até agora... **–Prepara as cartas-** Quem ganhar agora, fica com a Hinata...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

Quando é digo que é Naruhina, eu quis dizer que **É** Naruhina! XDDD Apesar de eu adorar Sasuhina... u.u

Não se preocupem!!!! É NARUHINAAAAA!!!! XDDD

Ah, muuuito obrigada pelas reviews!!!!! \o\ Mas agora eu tô com pressa... o.o

Ja neeee!!! A.H.S vem aí... nessa semana...acho... o.o' XD


	3. THE END

**Enquanto Você Dormia – Capítulo 3**

**Confusão?**

**Hinata:**Chefe.

**Pain:**Ahn...?

**Hinata:**Eu estou apaixonada pelo Naruto-kun. ó.ò

**Pain: **O que tá em coma?

**Hinata:**Não, o irmão mais novo do que está em coma. o.o

**Pain:**Ele é o irmão mais novo que tá em coma? Oõ

**Hinata:**Não! Ele é...ah! ¬¬' **–Larga o cachorro-quente e sussurra-** É melhor parar de comer isso senão eu vomito...

**Pain:**Hinata você está grávida? Oo'

**Hinata:**HÃ?!?!?!?!?!?!

_**(Hospital)**_

Todos os médicos conversavam. Mas não perceberam que Sasuke estava acordando...

_**(Casa de Hinata – Manhã)**_

Hinata se remexia na cama ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

**Hinata:****-Atendendo ao telefone-** Alôunnnn... -.-'

_**Kushina:**__HINATA-CHAN!!! ELE ACORDOU!!!!!!!_

**Hinata:**Ahn? Oõ

_**(Hospital)**_

Sasuke estava atordoado, observando toda a família em volta da cama.

**Kushina:**Sasukinho! Que bom que acordou!

O moreno olhou para cada um de seus familiares. Primeiro sua mãe, em seguida seu pai e seus irmãos, Jiraya, Hinata... tentou olhar para sua avó, Chiyo, mas seu olhar voltou para Hinata.

**Sasuke:**Quem é você...? Oõ

**Minato:**Ué, você não se lembra?

**Sasuke:**Eu deveria? Oõ

**Kushina:**Ai meu Deus...

_Agora ferrou tudo. O.O_

**Minato:**Ele está com amnésia... o.o

**Hinata:****-Capota-**

**Kushina:**Sasukinho, ela é sua noiva!

**Sasuke:**Ela é? Oõ

**Minato:**Você finalmente largou a Ino!

**Sasuke:**Eu larguei? Oõ

**Chiyo:**Vamos deixar ele descansar...

Todos saem da sala.

**Sasuke:****-Pensando-** A...B...C...D...E...F...G... o.o

_**(Corredor do Hospital)**_

**Médico:**Provavelmente é um efeito do acidente... u.u

**Hinata:****-Nervosa-**

**Naruto:**Mas é estranho... ele se lembrou de nós... por que não lembra da Hinata? Oõ Só se ela...

**Família:****-Olhando pra Hinata-**

**Naruto:**Hinata-chan, tem como provar que é noiva dele?

**Hinata:**O.O Be...bem...be...bem... o Sasuke...ele...

**Família:****-Olhando-**

**Hinata:**O Sasuke só tem um testículo. o///o

**Família:**ºOº

**Hinata:**Ele perdeu...enquanto jogava basquete com o seu amigo, Kiba-kun. ó//////ò Ele acabou acertando...com um lápis...

**Kushina:**Quem...vai olhar? Oo'

**Chiyo:**Você é mãe dele. u.u

**Kushina:**Okay...

_**(Elevador)**_

**Família:****-Chocada-**

**Chiyo:**Olhem pelo lado bom, agora tem mais espaço na calça. u.u

_**(De volta ao hopital)**_

**Jiraya:**Eu vou falar com ele. Fique aí.

**Hinata:**Okay...

_**(quarto de Sasuke)**_

**Jiraya:**Sasuke... n.n

**Sasuke:**Sim, tio?

**Jiraya:**Você sabe que eu o amo como um filho... mas quer saber? Você é um idiota. u.u

**Sasuke:**Huh? Oõ

**Jiraya:**É isso aí. Você é um idiota. Escuta: A Hinata vai entrar aqui. Você vai fazê-la se sentar, olhar bem fundo nos olhos dela e, se você não se apaixonar em dois minutos, é bom terminar tudo com ela. u.u

**Sasuke:**o.õ ...

_**(Corredor)**_

**Jiraya:**Pronto, Hinata. n.n Tudo resolvido. n.n

**Hinata:**Hã? Oõ Você contou pra eles?!

**Jiraya:**Não. n.n

**Hinata:**Mas...então...como—

**Jiraya:**Não interessa! **–Empurra a Hinata pro quarto do Sasuke-**

_**(Quarto do Sasuke)**_

**Hinata:****-Nervosa-** O...oi...Sasuke-san... n.n'''''

**Sasuke:**Olá, Hinata-san. n.n Sente-se aqui, por favor… n.n

**Hinata:**Ah...hai. o.o **–Senta-**

**Sasuke:****-Encarando Hinata-**

**Hinata:**o.o

**Sasuke:****-Encarando Hinata-**

**Hinata:**o.o

**Sasuke:****-Encarando Hinata-**

**Hinata:**o.o

_**(Dois minutos depois)**_

**Sasuke:**Hinata-san.

**Hinata:**Hai...?

**Sasuke:**Não me lembro de tê-la pedido em casamento mas... quer casar comigo? n.n

**Hinata:****-Capota- **

_Acho que o Naruto-kun não me corresponderia...então..._

_**(Conversa entre Naruto e Sasuke- dia seguinte)**_

**Sasuke:**Eu resolvi casar com a Hinata. n.n

**Naruto:**ó. u.u **–Tristonho-**

**Sasuke:**Ela tem algo que eu não consigo descobri o que é...

**Naruto:**Beleza, boa personalidade, esforçada, bonita, gentil... eu já mencionei bonita? Oõ

**Sasuke:**Não...não é isso...

**Naruto:**¬¬

**Sasuke:**Acho que eu seria capaz de passar a vida inteira tentando descobrir...

**Naruto:**u.ú

_**(Dia do casamento)**_

**Hinata:****-vestida de noiva entrando no altar-**

_Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso!_

_Casando com um homem que não amo!_

_Naruto-kun..._

**Sasuke:****-Com cara de paisagem-**

**Hinata:****-Nervosa-**

**Naruto:****-Nervoso-**

**Padre:**Estamos aqui reunidos...

**Hinata:**Eu recuso. O.O

**Padre:**Não chegamos nessa parte ainda...

**Naruto:****-Levantando-se-** Eu também recuso!

**Padre:****-Para Sasuke, nervoso-** E você? ¬¬

**Sasuke:**Pera aí que eu tô pensando... º.º

**Ino:****-Entrando-** PAREM!!! EU SOU CONTRA A ESSE CASAMENTO!!! EU QUE SOU A NOIVA DELE!!!

**Kushina:**Oh! O.O

**Chouji:****-Entrando-** E EU SOU CONTRA A TUDO!!! ELA É MINHA ESPOSA!!

**Minato:**Você pediu em casamento uma mulher casada????????????

**Sasuke:**Meu próprio irmão foi contra o meu casamento! ¬¬

**Chiyo:**Hinata-chan...

Fez-se um silêncio na igreja.

**Hinata:**Desculpem...eu...não sou a noiva de Sasuke...

**Todos:**OH! ºOº

**Hinata:**Eu sempre fui uma pessoa solitária... e...ao ver uma família tão unida...eu me senti feliz...em poder fazer parte dessa felicidade...me perdoem... **–Sai correndo-**

**Naruto:**Hinata-chan...!

**Sasuke:**Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?????? Ò.Ò

_**(Dias depois... bilheteria da estação de trem)**_

_Acho que eu sou uma pessoa horrível..._

_Eu nunca deveria ter fingido ser noiva dele..._

Hinata pegava as moedas que davam a ela e trocava por bilhetes, sem olhar para os clientes. Fez menção de pegar a próxima moeda, mas viu que não era uma.

Era um anel de noivado.

Olhou para cima.

**Hinata:**Naruto...kun...

Naruto olhava para ela, sorrindo.

**Naruto:**Posso entrar aí? **–Apontando para a cabine-**

**Hinata:****-Afobada-** Ah...ah...ah... hai! O.O

Hinata abriu a porta da cabine e Naruto entrou. Sem hesitar, o loiro a fez sentar em uma cadeira, encostando suas testas.

**Naruto:**Hinata-chan... quer casar comigo?

A surpresa foi tão grande que ela respondeu automaticamente:

**Hinata:**Si...SIM!

Naruto colocou direitinho o anel em Hinata, e a beijou ternamente.

Alguns minutos depois, perceberam que a família toda assistia o espetáculo. XD

**Kushina:****-Chorando-** Meus bebezinhos... TT-TT

**Minato:**¬¬'

_E assim... eu me casei com o Naruto-kun!_

_E fomos de trem para a Lua-de-mel... irônico, não? ¬¬'_

_Como meu pai sempre disse...a vida nem sempre é como a gente deseja..._

_O Sasuke-kun me perguntou uma vez, quando eu me apaixonei pelo Naruto-kun?_

_E eu respondi..._

_Foi enquanto você dormia..._

**FIM**

Acabou-se... XDDD

Gente, essa fic foi uma versão bem resumida de um filme chamado "**ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA**" recomendo para todos!!!!! \o/

Muito obrigada por acompanhar!!!! Não... SasoIno não... peloamordeDeus!!!!!! É que a Ino simplesmente combinou com o papel da vaca louca. u.u XD

Putz, o Sasuke virou um otário nessa fic... x.x tudo bem, eu não gosto dele mesmo. u.u

Ja ne!


End file.
